This invention relates generally to predictive modeling, and more particularly to predicting train consist reactions to specific stimuli.
Typically, when a train consist moves from one location to another, knowledge of the effects of incurred stimuli of the consist as the consist moves along the tracks is useful for increasing the efficiency consist movement. Therefore, a train consist predictive model would aid railroad transportation companies in improving operations. However, modeling the movement of a train consist is complex and time consuming.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an effective method of modeling movement of a train consist so that kinetic characteristics, such as stopping distance, speed, and acceleration can be determined and utilized to improve the movement of freight from one location to another.